Mobile device management (MDM) services facilitate administration of mobile devices within an organization. Various organizations may institute MDM systems to secure emails and corporate documents on devices, enforce corporate policies, segregate corporate data, and manage different types of mobile devices. An MDM solution generally includes a server that handles the administration of managed devices. The server can enforce various policies on MDM users. In particular, IT policies, whether explicitly set by the corporate entity or adopted to satisfy the requirements of national or international IT product security standards, may be imposed on MDM users, requiring the managed devices to comply with the rules and settings outlined in the policies. Timely and comprehensive compliance with IT policies may be important for ensuring security of data in managed mobile devices.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.